criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hamster Wheel
The Hamster Wheel is the thirtieth case of Rising Shadow, as well as the final case to take place in La Creme. Plot Katt looks around the factory for a bit, and then finds a katana, which is covered in what can be assumed as the victim's blood. She hands it over to Benjamin for further investigation, and leaves in search of more clues. After looking around a bit more, she picks up a wallet, and it's covered in blood. After examining the katana, the team learns that the blood on it belongs to Adam,and that he is the victim and is presumed dead. The katana is also branded by a company called CoNo, which is an anime directing company. This means that the killer watches anime, which happened to be a clue in the murder of Ronald Triumph. After examining the wallet, the team learns that it belongs to Cyrus Riley, and he becomes a suspect in the investigation. Katt interrogates Cyrus, and the team learns that Cyrus only watched anime once. During the interrogation, Katt discovers that Cyrus' hand is bleeding and she asks him what happened. The team then learns that Cyrus was investigating the area when someone ran by him, carrying a dagger and katana. They then proceeded to slice Cyrus' hand with the dagger and dropped the katana in the process. Cyrus then heads off to Viola to fix his hand. Benjamin doesn't seem to believe Cyrus' story and walks up to the main office door, a foul smell is present. He opens the door and the team finds a body laying on the ground, and it seems to have been partially eaten. Katt looks around the room a bit, and finds a watch that appears to be expensive. Jason then walks into the room, mentioning the smell and proceeds to find a pen. After Benjamin rolls the body over, we learn that it is Adam Massey. The watch is then examined and it is revealed to belong to Minnatoualla Agrobale, and she becomes a suspect. The pen is then examined as well, and a name is found to be on it, Paula who is also known as Bunny, who becomes a suspect in the case. Benjamin then investigates the body and finds a card stuck in it, from the game Clash of Legacies "vengeance grasper". The team then learns that the killer plays Clash of Legacies. Katt interrogates Minnatoualla and the team learns that she doesn't play Clash of Legacies. They also learn that her watch was stolen a couple days ago, and that one of her friends owns a katana. Jason then interrogates Bunny and the team learns that Bunny is the factory owner, and that Adam Massey is Bunny's husband. The team then looks around for more clues, and Katt finds a note singed with an "H" while Jason finds a torn scrap of fabric, that appears to be drenched in something. After examining the note, the "H" stands for the Hamster, and that the note is written on decorative paper from Pocket Marchers, meaning the killer must watch Pocket Marchers. After looking at the fabric, the team leanrs that it is drenched in Chemical Q, which Jake Burline is known for, and he becomes a suspect in the case. After examining the sheets, Ivi West's DNA is found on them. A name tag is found, that reads Danny Boyd, which is the one Adam was wearing. Katt interrogates Ivi, and after asking her about the piece of fabric, the team learns that her father and Adam were friends. The team then also learns that her father owns a katana, is friends with Minnatoualla, and she watches Pocket Marchers and her father plays Clash of Legacies. After Jason interrogates Jake, the team learns that he dropped the rag the last time he visited Adam's place, and that he was best friends with Adam. Meanwhile, Benjamin investigates Danny Boyd, and the team learns that he plays Clash of Legacies, that Adam stole his badge, and he watches Pocket Marchers. During the interrogation, Danny unfortunately passes. While searching the main office, Jason finds a page that was torn out of a book. Katt proceeds to search around the officer and she finds a coffee cup with a strange green liquid inside. After examining the page, it appears to come from a book called "The Basics of Being a Superstar"., which belongs to Minnatoualla. The liquid in the cup is examined, and it is revealed to be highly toxic, and that it's acid. However, the factory only makes cake, and doesn't use any sorts of acid. Katt interrogates Bunny and she claims to not know anything about it, saying she was away for a week. Meanwhile, as Benjamin steps out of the office, he sees a strange note on the ground. He picks it up and reads it. It reads, "Oh Flying Squad, do you really think you're gonna catch me? I'm gonna win this, and anyone who tries to arrest me, will succumb to the power of the Hamster! It's over. -EH" Meanwhile, Jason interrogates Minnatoualla, and the team learns that Minnatoualla let Bunny borrow the book for a bit. Benjamin then suggests that the team visits the information central, in attempts to find the person who manufactured the wheel. Upon entering, Marcus Riley is interrogated, and he claims he knows nothing about the Wheel, even though he is the one who built it. He then proceeds to become a suspect in the case. Cyrus is then interrogated about his father and the Wheel, and the team learns that Marcus used to hang out around the horror club a lot, which is the same place the chemical stuff was found. The team then heads to the horror club in search of clues and evidence. Sebastian Ymir joins the team on the way to the horror club. Jason looks around and finds a remote that seemed out of place. Benjamin examines the remote, and it only has two buttons, an on and off button. An unknown person fiddles with the side of the machine and then presses the on button, which proceeds to power up the Hamster Wheel. The unknown person is then revealed to be Jessica, claiming she's there to find the people who framed her, and she becomes a suspect. She then turns on the Hamster Wheel, and tells the team to step through. The team steps through and enters Nullville. Cesar explains it as the center of nothingness, and that nothing is illegal in Nullville. It is also where the cannibal of La Creme is hiding as well, and Cesar becomes a suspect in the case. The team then learns that they are stuck in Nullville for a while, so they start to look around for evidence and anyone who would know about the Hamster Wheel. Jason ends up finding a dictionary that has something scribbled on the inside of its cover. It reads, "You ever hurt him and I'll hurt you!" -LC. Lance Carmichael then becomes a suspect in the case. A young lady by the name of Annie Massey approaches Benjamin, asking him if her dad is coming back. Jason interrogates Lance, and the team learns that he wrote it because he was mad Adam killed Benjamin's sister, and claims he didn't kill Adam. Meanwhile, Benjamin tells Annie that her dad is dead, and asks her where her mother is, and Annie becomes a suspect. She points over to the Nullville office and the team then heads over to investigate. Jason finds a water damaged picture, and it's hard to see what the picture is. Katt then searches around and finds a business card of some sorts. After examining the picture, it appears to be of Andrew Russell and he appears to be entering the factor. The picture has a time stamp, the exact time of the murder, and Andrew becomes a suspect. The business card is examined and it is revealed to belong to the Mayor of Nullville, which is Jason Byrd. Jason then proceeds to become a suspect in the case. Lance asks Benjamin why there is a statue of him in Nullville too, but it appears to be a bit different, so Benjamin then becomes a suspect in the case. A plaque is found, and according to it, Billy Ware is in Nullville, and he becomes a suspect. Katt interrogates Jason, who admits that he is the Mayor and that his mother was murdered by the Hamster. He explains everything that happened and how he became to be the Mayor of Nullville. Lance then interroates Benjamin, and he claims that Nullville is an exact replica of the other world. Lance questions how his statue existing there is proof that Benjamin did too, but Benjamin denies it, saying how it was Adam and Jessica who grew up in Nullville. Benjamin then storms off to find Billy, but doesn't find him. Jason interrogates Andrew, and he claims that he thinks someone is trying to frame him. The team then searches the entrance to Nullville again, and Jason finds a yo-yo. After examining the yo-yo, it appears to have Happy 17th written on it, which means that the killer is older than 17. Dick than says that he found a bit of saliva on the body from the killer, and the team learns that the killer is a woman. Bunny is then arrested, but in the process, she attempts to slash Benjamin with her katana, but Andrew leaps in the way, and takes the hit. He then falls to the ground and faints. Bunny is taken away by Eduaro and Viola tells the team that Andrew isn't expected to live. The team one by one says their goodbyes to Andrew. Benjamin cradles Andrew and says his goodbyes, and hugs him. Andrew then slips away, after telling Benjamin to not forget him. The team attended Andrews funeral but Benjamin couldn't face it, after a brief chat at his grave Benjamin entered Nullville, seemingly not to return. After investigating Benjamin's place in Nullville, the team arrest Jessica Golern putting an end to the mess in La Creme, before heading off to find Benjamin in Nullville. Stats Victim * Adam Massey (Butchered in the La Creme Factory) Murder Weapon * Katana Killer * Bunny Suspects Main Article: Suspects of The Hamster Wheel Killer's Profile * The killer watches anime * The killer plays Clash of Legacies * The killer watches Pocket Marchers * The killer is older than 17 years of age * The killer is a female Crime Scenes * La Creme Factory * La Creme Factory Backroom * Victim's House * Information Central * Horror Club * Nullville Steps Main Story * Investigate Factory (New Clue: Katana, Wallet) * Examine Katana (Result: Adam Massey's blood, New Clue: Killer watches anime) * Examine Wallet (New Suspect: Cyrus Riley) * Interrogate Cyrus (Result: watched anime one time) * Investigate Main Office (Clue: Adam Massey's body, watch, pen, card from Clash of Legacies, New Suspect: Minnatoualla Agrobale, Paula "Bunny", Result: Killer plays Clash of Legacies) * Interrogate Minnatoualla (Result: Watch was stolen, friend owns a katana, doesn't play Clash of Legacies) * Interrogate Bunny (Result: She is the factory owner, Adam's wife) * Investigate Victim's House (Clues Note signed with an "H", drenched torn scrap of fabric, name tag, bedsheets) * Examine Note (Results: "H" stands for Hamster, killer watches Pocket Marchers, fabric drenched in Chemical Q, DNA from the sheets, New Suspect: Ivi West, Jake Burline, Danny Boyd) * Interrogate Ivi (Results: Watches Pocket Marchers) * Interrogate Danny (Results: Watches Pocket Marchers, plays Clash of Legacies, Adam stole his badge) * Investigate Main Office (Clues: Coffee cup with strange green liquid, torn page from a book) * Examine Page (Result: Belongs to Minnatoualla) * Examine Coffee Cup (Clue: Acid) * Interrogate Bunny * Interrogate Minnatoualla (Result: Bunny borrowed the book) * Investigate Information Central (New Suspect: Marcus RIley, Cyrus Riley) * Interrogate Marcus * Interrogate Cyrus (Results: Marcus used to hang out near horror strip club) * Investigate Horror Strip Club (Clue: Remote that seemed out of place) * Unknown person fiddles with the remote (New Suspect: Jessica Golern) * Investigate Entrance to Nullville (Clues: Dictionary with something scribbled on the cover, New Suspect: Cesar Braun, Annie Massey, Lance Carmichael) * Interrogate Lance (Result: Was mad at Adam for killing Benjamin's sister) * Interrogate Annie * Investigate Nullville Office (Clues: Water damaged picture, business card) * Examine Picture (Results: Andrew Russell entering the factory at the same time of the murder, New Suspect: Andrew Russell) * Examine Business Card (Result: Jason Byrd is the Mayor of Nullville, New Suspect: Jason Byrd) * Investigate Nullville (Clue: Statue of Benjamin Jameson, plaque, New Supect: Benjamin Jameson) * Examine Plaque (New Suspect: Billy Ware) * Interrogate Jason * Interrogate Benjamin * Interrogate Andrew * Investigate Entrance to Nullville (Clue: yo-yo) * Examine Yo-yo (Result: Killer is older than 17) * Examine body (Result: The killer is a female) * Take care of the killer now! Hannibal Elector (8/8) * Examine Nullville (Clue; Andrew's life is on the line) * Say goodbye to Andrew * Attend Bunny's trial * Attend Andrew's funeral * See if Jason knows Benjamin's place in Nullville * Ask Lance if he has any idea what is causing Benjamin's depression * Arrest Jessica Golern (Reduced Sentence) * Move on to a New crime! (In Nullville) Trivia * This case was taken from the writer's roleplay released in 2011, and adapted to fit the story. Navigation Category:Cases of Rising Shadow Category:The Cannibal of La Creme Products Category:Cases in La Creme Category:All Fanmade Cases